Veinte años y un reencuentro
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Había pasado mucho tiempo, vivieron experiencias que nunca olvidarían, recordaban las lagrimas y el dolor, recordaban la felicidad en cuanto todo se ponía mejor, que con un Hola venia un Adiós, que solo el tiempo podía hacerles disfrutar de lo que la juventud se había encargado de darles / Extra 1 del Fanfic Trato de satisfacción.


**Este es un extra 1 del Fanfic: Trato de satisfacción.**

**Esta situado veinte años después de que los chicos se graduaran pero de la universidad.**

**Hay referencias al Fanfic previo como otras que no estaban. Más notas al final.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Veinte años y un reencuentro**

Sus ojos se pasearon de un lado al otro de la autopista, con toda la preocupación que aquello demandaba, con la comodidad de encontrarse en su casa, con la tranquilidad que no podía encontrar, con la impaciencia que había heredado.

Hace un momento se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa, mirando televisión como si fuese normal, con la aburrida programación de los sábados, los gritos de su madre de fondo, el intento de calmarla de su padre, y el molesto ruido de los videojuegos que solía jugar su hermano. Era poco decir que estaba ansiosa, apago el televisor, subió a su habitación y movió las cortinas, solo un poco para alcanzar a ver pero al mismo tiempo para que no le vieran, no quería quedar frente a los demás como una desesperada. Lanzo un suspiro, tal vez ella si estaba siendo una desesperada, aun así no era para menos, eran pocas la veces que tenían la oportunidad de reunirse juntos, todos.

Escucho la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, desvió su mirada y después rodo los ojos, su atención se vio en su hermano, el cual le miraba con un semblante de alegría, pues adoraba todos los momentos que la pudiera molestar, como ese por ejemplo.

-Ellos llegaran Yuu – dijo el chico, recibiendo un puchero de su hermana.

La chica le miro con sus amplios ojos azules claros como el cielo, con marcado sentimiento de enojo que rápidamente se disipo, alzo uno de sus brazos moviendo de manera arrogante su larga coleta que contrario a sus ojos era azul oscuro. Se acerco a su hermano, sacándole la lengua, dejando bien claro que ella era la menor, apenas tenía catorce, aun tenía tiempo de ser la niña de la casa. Su hermano por otro su parte sonrió de medio lado, colocando sus brazos en su cintura.

-Además – dijo la chica –. Sé que tu estas mas ansioso que yo

-¿Ah, por qué lo dices? – alzo una ceja.

-Haku, se que quieres ver a Megumi – un sonrojo de su hermano lo delato –. Oh ella es la chica más linda, algún día ella y yo...

-¡Escuchas mis conversaciones privadas con Hiroshi! – se alarmo –. Eres malvada

-Mamá me enseño muy bien – giro sobre sus talones –. Eres como papá, fácil de manipular

Despreocupado y al mismo tiempo atento, así era su padre, y así era él, sin embargo, pese a que tenía su misma estatura a la edad de diecisiete había sacado el mismo color de cabello que su madre y los ojos, azul como el cielo, lo que algunas veces le avergonzaba un poco, y cuando su hermana comenzaba con sus constantes burlas era todo un escenario ver las peleas que se armaban, tal vez por eso Haku le molestaba casi siempre.

Yuu y Haku Shion, eran los hijos de Kaito y Miku.

Algunas veces, eran unidos, otras les era imposible intentar llevarse bien, eran como esos típicos hermanos, que aunque no se podían soportar sabían que eran lo suficientemente importante para el otro, y eso les bastaba.

Una leve alarma se escucho provenir de afuera, Yuu de inmediato corrió hacia la ventana, moviendo la cortina sin ningún cuidado, iluminándosele el rostro al reconocer el auto estacionado frente a su casa, su hermano de inmediato comprendió la emoción de la chica, sin embargo esta al parecer se había quedado petrificada en la ventana, porque pareciera que no estaba ni respirando, por lo que sin más, la tomo de los hombros y a paso lento la obligo a ir hacia la puerta.

Ni bien su padre le dio el consentimiento de poder bajase del auto él ya tenía un pie afuera. Estaba emocionado, suponía que como todos los demás, y en efecto no lo iba a ocultar, porque si bien podía ser igual de serio como su padre también podía ser amigable como su madre, y más cuando se trataba de estar con sus amigos. Se acerco a la puerta, y antes de intentar tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a los dos chicos sonriéndole como si toda una vida hubieran esperado por él.

-¿Podrían al menos dejarme el factor sorpresa? – se quejo el recién llegado.

-Hiroshi abrázame – demando la más pequeña, alzando sus brazos al chico.

-Mis padres la malcrían, y por si fuera poco tu también – decía, viendo como su mejor amigo se agachaba a la altura de su hermana.

-Vamos, la veo muy poco, nunca me dejas verla cuando vengo – le sonrió, al momento que sentía la mirada de la más pequeña en sí.

-Siguen igual de raros

Sabía a que se refería el comentario de la niña, lo que le incomodaba un poco. Cada vez que él hacia una visita ella se quedaba mirándole a los ojos, los de él no eran muy normales, eran morados como los de su padre, pero tenían unas pequeñas rayitas verdes esmeralda, el color de los ojos de su madre. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que sus ojos ya no cambiarían? Tal vez con el tiempo lo descubriría, su cabello gris y alto, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Haku y de la misma edad, diecisiete años. Podría decirse, que entre el grupo de hijos de los amigos de sus padres, ellos tres eran los más unidos, ya que iban al mismo colegio, Haku era su mejor amigo y Yuu, bueno, también la quería.

Hiroshi Saeki era el único hijo de Daisuke y Gumi.

Al dejar de abrazar a la más pequeña, todos se dispusieron a ir al jardín de la casa, donde se encontrarían con los demás, claro cuando llegaran.

Kaito apareció en ese momento, alcanzando solo a ver la sombra de los chicos alejándose de ahí. Al instante sintió como una persona corría hacia él y se sujetaba de un fuerte abrazo, ni le fue difícil suponer que aquel pequeño cuerpo que se sujetaba al de él era Gumi, quien le miraba con marcadas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Ya nunca nos vemos! – dramatizo la chica, al momento que sentía un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas? – frunció el ceño Daisuke, para después sonreír –. Los vemos cada vez que hay un evento en el colegio

-Además hace apenas dos semanas nos vimos

-¿Cómo está Miku? – cambio el tema el de cabello gris, al ver que aquello ya no tenia razón de ser.

Kaito no tuvo necesidad de responder, pues su esposa bajaba corriendo las escaleras, solo para prácticamente caer sobre sus dos invitados, a pesar de la edad ella seguía teniendo actitudes infantiles, su cabello largo ahora estaba más corto, no abajo de la cintura como llevo adolescente, ahora estaba a la mitad de la espalda. Al ver que las dos chicas comenzaban a hablar de quien sabe que, Kaito y Daisuke se dispusieron a salir de ahí, para ir a la sala a hablar un poco.

Sin embargo, el timbre sonó, con lo cual Miku fue a abrir la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a una chica y un niño entrar por ella, saludando distraídamente a todos los presentes para después ir hacia el jardín de la casa. Después la siguiente en entrar fue Luka, quien a diferencia de Gumi no veía tan seguido a su amiga, de las cuatro, si contaba a Rin, ella era la más seria de todas, pero poco le importo, porque ellas eran sus amigas, con las que más paso y desato sus locuras, tenía todo el derecho de caer sobre ellas y llorar, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Poco después entro Gakupo, quien a pesar de llevar el cabello corto como sus amigos no dejaba de impresionarlos cada vez que le veían, en los veinte años que habían pasado tal vez uno de los cambios mas drásticos fue el día que Gakupo llego con el cabello de esa manera.

Un poco lejos de ahí, un chico de aproximadamente quince años de edad entraba efusivamente al jardín, sentándose con los otros tres y cerca de Yuu, ya que ellos dos al ser los más pequeños se llevaban mejor.

-Siempre llegas tarde Kenji – le dijo Yuu, sin embargo le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

El chico solo pudo pasar sus manos por su largo cabello, como el que tuvo su padre alguna vez, con la diferencia que el suyo era un poco más claro, casi llegando a un lila, sus ojos eran rosados, como los de su madre, y aunque su padre fuera el más alto de todos, al igual que su madre por parte de las chicas, él no conseguía llegar a la altura de ellos, según sus padres aun estaba muy pequeño y aun podía crecer, eso era lo que él esperaba.

-Mira Yuu, habría llegado antes pero Megumi paso mucho tiempo cepillando su cabello

-¡Kenji! – chillo la chica, para después mirarle con malicia –. Al menos no estaba llorándole a mamá esta mañana porque el cabello se me había enredado

-Mira, tu futura novia tiene ese carácter – le susurro Hiroshi, sonrojando a Haku.

-Megumi no siempre es así – dijo suspirando pesadamente.

Megumi era la hija mayor de Gakupo y Luka, con dieciséis años de edad, su cabello largo y rosado, casi más abajo de su cintura, sus ojos morados como los de su padre y alta, no tanto como los chicos, pero para su edad podría decirse que lo era.

Megumi y Kenji Kamui eran los dos hijos de Gakupo y Luka.

La chica se sentó al lado de Haku, comenzando a hablar no solo con él sino también con Hiroshi, el cual casi no le prestaba atención porque prefería comer los pastelillos que había hecho Miku, y como sabían el grupo de chicos ella era la mejor cocinando, Haku solo escuchaba a Megumi, tratando al mismo tiempo de que la baba no fuera a salir de su boca, mientras que los dos más pequeños se burlaban de sus respectivos hermanos, porque para todo el mundo era más que obvio que a Haku le gustaba la chica, menos para la misma Megumi, quien pareciera que toda la vida le dejaría en la friendzone.

Miku observo a los chicos un par de segundos, cerciorándose que todo estuviera bajo control, y al ver que era así volvió hacia la sala, a reunirse con sus demás amigos. Lo primero que vio, fue que pese a los años que habían transcurrido, todo seguía igual, los chicos se habían apoderado de un lado de la sala, hablando sobre deportes y una que otra cosa de lo que paso en sus vidas, mientras que las chicas hablaban de ropa, de lo que hacían sus hijos, y también alguna anécdota de sus familias. La de cabello azul no se hizo esperar, se sentó junto a sus amigas en un sillón, con uno de los cojines entre sus brazos y les sonrió, con lo cual Luka alzo una ceja

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – susurro Gumi, al ver a las dos chicas.

- Megumi es muy mala – dijo en tono cómico Miku –. Hace sufrir demasiado a mi Haru

-Nosotras sabemos el enredo que hay entre todos – Luka, por su parte, sonrió –. Es curioso ver la situación en la que están ellos, si nos comparamos a cuando éramos adolescentes

-Cuando estábamos en la escuela teníamos en claro a quien le gustaba quien

-Pero ahora a Haru le gusta Megumi –. Suspiro Miku.

-Pero a Megumi le gusta Hiroshi –. negó con la cabeza Luka

-Y por si fuera poco, a Yuu también le gusta Hiroshi – volvió a hablar Miku, entre asustada y en broma.

-Estoy orgullosa de mi único hijo – hablo Gumi, alzando un pulgar en alto.

-Es por los ojos – se burlando las otras dos, haciendo que Gumi frunciera el ceño.

Los chicos no pudieron dejar de notar como las chicas se lo estaban pasando bien, después de todo, la idea de reunirse había sido idea de ellas, ninguno de los hombres tenía el suficiente valor como para proponer volver a ver a sus amigos de toda la vida sin sentir su orgullo por lo bajo, por eso amaban y agradecían cuando las chicas les leían la mente y se les ocurría esa idea. Kaito dirigió la mirada hacia Gakupo, para después hacerlo hacia Daisuke, notando como los dos congeniaban en perfección hablando sobre comida, lo cual dejaba a Kaito algo deprimido, Miku no le dejaba comer lo que quisiera, como hacían Luka y Gumi con sus amigos, su esposa tenía ideas fitness en la cabeza.

-Dejen de hablar de comida – casi exigió Kaito al sentir su estomago gruñir.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Gakupo –. Si saliéramos como cuando éramos jóvenes

-Te aseguro que estarías peor – termino Daisuke por el de cabello morado.

-Bueno, cada quien sufrió sus cambios – sonrió Kaito –. Gakupo se corto el cabello

-Y Daisuke solo pudo tener un hijo

-Gumi quedo totalmente traumada con el único – ahora, no solo Kaito reía, sino también Gakupo.

-Cambiando de tema – Daisuke trato de disimular su incomodidad, como también el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro –. Yo pensé que Meiko también vendría

-Al final, supongo que no pudo venir

-Oye querido – llamo Miku, obviamente a Kaito –. ¿Aun me amas?

En seguida el rostro del mencionado estaba igual o peor de sonrojado que el de Daisuke, Luka, Gumi y Gakupo reían fuertemente, tal vez por mas pena ajena que comicidad por la situación, cada vez que le preguntaba o sacaba el tema a relucir le hacía sentir que moriría de vergüenza en cualquier momento, y sabia que su esposa disfrutaba de verle así, porque desde el día que se lo había dicho no dejaba de recordárselo cada segundo, y no le malinterpretaran, le amaba, y siempre se lo decía, pero la incomodidad que esto le producía nunca se iría. Volvían a ser como niños, reían, se hacían bromas, no se preocupaban de nada, podían olvidarse de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y volver a sus días de juventud, donde todos eran amigos, como si se vieran todos los días, pero más que todo, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado y estaban ahí, molestando como si tuvieran los diecisiete años que tenían cuando su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte.

En medio de su ambiente de alegría, los seis adultos no dejaron de notar como todos los jóvenes corrían por la casa, Yuu y Kenji encabezaban el grupo, sonriendo entre ellos dos y saltando como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, seguidos de Haku, Hiroshi y Megumi, quienes iban un poco más calmados, aunque poco podían disimular la emoción que sentían, aun así, trataban de calmar a los mayores los pocos segundos que duraron atravesando la sala en dirección hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Para ninguno esta acción extraña paso desapercibida, pero decidieron darles el beneficio de la duda, después de todo eran adolescentes y tenían derecho a hacer estupideces dignas de su edad. Hasta que segundos después se escucho un grito de Yuu por toda la casa.

-¿Chicos, que están haciendo? – la voz preocupada de Kaito se escucho enseguida.

Megumi llego en ese momento, junto con Yuu, quien se veía aun más emocionada que antes. Miku se levanto del sillón en donde estaba, cruzando sus brazos y levantando una de sus cejas, si bien, sabía que su hija tenia la misma personalidad de ella, verla así era algo raro, solo en las situaciones más importantes se veía así, y si Megumi está con ella, algo había pasado.

-Oye mamá, te tenemos una sorpresa – canturreaba la más pequeña de todos.

-De hecho no solo a ti, es para todos – les impresiono Megumi, señalándolos –. De parte de sus queridos hijos, esperamos esto les alegre.

A la sala, entro un hombre, con sus labios curveados en una gran sonrisa, con barba, que apenas y se notaba debido al que el tono era igual el de su cabello, que llevaba más o menos corto, rubio, su cuerpo un poco más ejercitado, y sus ojos azules miraban con curiosidad a los presentes que se encontraban atónitos. Su mano sujetaba la de una mujer, la cual tenía la misma altura que él chico, su cabello largo hasta la cintura y con flequillo, castaño, y sus ojos de un color ámbar, se veía algo nerviosa, pero aun así con una media sonrisa. Junto a ella dos chicos de quince años, ambos castaños de ojos azules, y un poco más bajos que ella, dejando en claro que con su parecido físico eran gemelos, y a diferencia de sus padres ellos no estaban tan nerviosos, sin embargo permanecían a la expectativa de que pasaría.

-Les dejamos, ¿Qué tal si hablan un poco? – Hiroshi armo el plan de escape de sus amigos, mientras se llevaban a los gemelos al jardín y dejaban a los adultos solos.

El primero en salir del asombro fue Kaito, quien caminando lentamente fue capaz de dar frente al hombre que había llegado a su casa. Le miro, de arriba hacia abajo, analizándole cuidadosamente, respirando de manera pesada mientras sentía como sus ojos se iban poco a poco llenando de lagrimas.

-Recordaba a mi mejor amigo, decidido, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme – llevo una de sus manos a su estomago –. Recuerdo el fuerte golpe que me dio, dejándome tirado en uno de los pasillos del colegio

-¡Eres un idiota, Len! – si bien no quería ser un dramático, no contuvo la emoción que le produjo ver a su amigo, puesto que la última vez que le vio y hablo fue cuando terminaron la universidad.

Y ni con el paso del tiempo el chico creció, por lo que cuando Kaito se tiro a abrazarle no pudo hacer mucho, y sus esperanzas de escapar se vieron nulas cuando sus otros dos amigos que también le sacaban el doble de estatura que la suya se abalanzaron sobre el haciéndole un millón de preguntas, se sintió como en su juventud con su sequito de fans del colegio. La castaña retrocedió unos pasos, soltando la mano del rubio y sonriendo ante la escena cómica que se había formado, desvió su mirada hacia el grupo de chicas, que le veían de arriba hacia abajo, todas al mismo tiempo, mientras entre ellas decidían quien le haría el interrogatorio previo a integrarla al grupo.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la mujer que hizo acto de presencia con Len.

-No, nada – hablo Miku –. Encantada de conocerte

-No te vayas a sentir incomoda, se que todos somos amigos – sonrió Gumi a la mujer.

-Pero eso no importa, que tal si comienzas con algo – Luka miro a sus amigas, que le respaldaron con la mirada –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La castaña quedo un poco impresionada ante la pregunta, sin embargo sonrió al ver la insistencia de las demás, y justo cuando iba a responder su voz sonó quebrada, varias lagrimas y sollozos fueron lo único que se escucho, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a las mujeres, las cuales ni reaccionaban, estaban sin saber qué hacer. Len se aparto del grupo de chicos, acercándose a la castaña y pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella, sonriéndole y dándole varios golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Len... – le llamo, levantando su mirada –. No me reconocieron

-Hermana, la Rin que ellos conocen es rubia y de ojos azules

-¿Ella es Rin?

La mujer asintió levemente, al momento en que era tomada por Miku de los hombros, y las otras dos chicas le miraban con insistencia, tenia leves rasgos de la Rin que recordaban, y no les quedaba duda, sabían que Len adoraba demasiado a su hermana, todos sabían que siempre habían tenido una relación mas allá de hermandad, y sumado al pequeño drama que habían causado, no tenían con qué negarlo, ella era Rin. Gumi fue la primera en abrazar a la chica, para seguir al instante Luka, siendo correspondidas por la mujer que ya no lloraba, por el contrario, reía al ver después de tanto tiempo a sus amigas, Miku por su parte, seguía en shock frente a la revelación, y así permaneció durante varios segundos, hasta que sus demás amigas la atrajeron, quedando ella en la mitad de las tres, olvidando todo lo demás y comenzando a llorar, al fin, después de veinte años estaban juntos todos otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el jardín, todos los chicos comenzaban a reunirse de nuevo, esta vez con más comida que habían tomado a escondidas de la cocina y Yuu llevaba un libro entre sus manos. Los dos gemelos quedaron de inmediato en la mitad del círculo de cinco chicos, siendo estos ahora la principal atención, ya que con la llegada de esos dos tenían más personas que agregar a lo que ellos estúpidamente llamaban "reunión de hijos de los amigos de sus padres".

El primero en presentarse fue Andrew, quien era el menor de los dos chicos, su tono de voz era un poco arrogante y confiado, el mismo que Len utilizaba cuando era joven, su personalidad era carismática y atrayente al que le viera, parecía que de los dos gemelos fuera el más liberal, sin embargo, parecía ser buena persona.

El segundo en presentarse fue Sebastian, el mayor, quien a diferencia de su hermano parecía un poco mas tímido e inocente, pero igual de agradable y daba aire de responsable y despistado, casi como Rin cuando era adolescente, aunque a veces al chico se le saliera el lado pervertido que su hermano se había encargado de infundirle en todos esos años.

Andrew y Sebastian Kagamine eran los hijos de Rin y Len.

-A Andrew se le nota el asentó estadounidense – hablo Kenji, recibiendo un golpe de Megumi.

-Hermano cállate

-Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero agradecemos que nos invitaran – hablo Sebastian, escuchando un resoplido de su hermano.

-¡Más que todo por nuestros padres! – exclamo, asustando a los presentes –. Siempre hablaban de los suyos, les habían hecho falta

-Y a los nuestros les hacían falta los suyos – Hiroshi sonrió – ahora, están todos juntos

-¿Oye Yuu, ya puedes mostrarnos la sorpresa que mamá nos hizo a nosotros?

Haku no quería esperar más, y mucho menos los demás, por eso cuando Yuu se sentó en el pasto, los demás chicos no esperaron ni dos segundos para rodearla, la chica sonriendo coloco el libro en la mitad, donde sabían los demás le iban a ver.

En la sala, los adultos estaban en una situación similar a los jóvenes, pero estos habían corrido los muebles de la sala para que en esta hubiera más espacio, sentándose todos sobre la alfombra mullida. Por la cabeza de cada uno cruzaba el mismo pensamiento, guiado básicamente en que querían saber la razón por la cual los gemelos, que ya no eran muy idénticos, habían regresado a Japón tras los veinte largos años en Estados Unidos, el cambio de imagen ligado a Rin y además también sobre los dos pequeños que habían llegado con ellos, que más que obvio eran sus hijos. Comenzaron hablando sobre lo mas fácil, lo poco y a la vez mucho que había pasado con ellos, hablaron acerca de sus hijos, como para poner al día los recién llegados, de los cambios que habían atravesado, de los problemas iniciales que habían surgido tras la partida de los dos, y al final, como todo se había normalizado después de un tiempo.

-¿Que podemos decir de nosotros? – Len llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, nervioso.

-¿Empezarían por el cambio de Rin? – cuestionaron las chicas, como si se leyeran la mente.

-Eso se podría decir fue la cosa más fácil – sonrió Rin, alzando los hombros –. Tras escapar hacia Estados Unidos, una de las primeras cosas que tuve que hacer fue cambiar mi imagen, porque de nada serviría ir a otro país y vivir como queríamos si seguíamos pareciendo gemelos

-Lo primero que intentamos cambiar fue el color del cabello, a un castaño oscuro, y con el tiempo se lo dejo crecer

-Al final, para no hacer las cosas más complicadas, y también por capricho, Rin quiso cambiar el color de sus ojos, amarillos, utilizando lentes

-A pesar de todo, hasta tiene sentido esa historia – impresionado, Kaito recibió un pequeño golpe de Miku.

-En todo caso – hablo Luka, evitando una pelea para los de cabello azul –. ¿Sirvió todo lo que hicieron?

-Al principio acostumbrarse al ingles no fue fácil – sonrió Rin, recordándolo, y después alzo su mano mostrando el anillo –. Pero cuando lo hicimos, nos casamos

-¿Y eso? – al ver joyería, las tres chicas saltaron al instante.

-Una costumbre occidental, yo también tengo uno – y no faltaron las pequeñas burlas que le hicieron sus amigos –. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada, y allá algunos esposos tienen el mismo apellido, como veníamos de Japón y tenemos el mismo apellido fue aun mas fácil

-Hasta ahora todo ha tenido lógica – alzo una ceja Daisuke.

-¿Como hicieron para tener hijos? – cuestiono Gakupo, por los demás.

-Eso fue un poco más complicado – suspiro Len, viendo que sería difícil explicarlo –. Ya saben de todos los defectos que tienden a tener los bebes de personas emparentadas, primos, hermanos, tíos

-Si claro – alzo una ceja Miku –. Dificultades cardiacas, físicas, e incluso mentales

-Debido a eso pensamos en no tener hijos – Rin siguió explicando –. Hasta que un día Len llego a casa diciendo que quería al menos uno

-Len, que bonito – la voz melosa que uso Kaito solo le asusto.

-Entonces – sonrojado, Len no dejaría que Rin siguiera contando esa historia –. Conscientes de que no podíamos hacer uno normal, fuimos a un médico, tirándole varias excusas por las cuales no podíamos tener hijos

-Nos explico que podríamos hacerlo In Vitro - Rin frunció el ceño –. Lo cual es un procedimiento complicado, necesitábamos alguien castaño de ojos azules, y todos los exámenes y cosas raras que me tenían que hacer

-Pero – detuvo el ataque de histeria de su esposa –. Al final se pudo hacer, lo más curioso es que uno de los mayores riesgos es el embarazo múltiple, y como venimos de una familia de gemelos, supongo que era inevitable tener más de uno

-¡Realmente pasaron muchas cosas! – Gumi negó con su cabeza –. Y yo me enojo porque Daisuke deja sus zapatos por toda la casa

Segunda vez que le sonrojaban en ese día, como también escuchaba a todos los demás reírse de las cosas que le sucedían, parecía que todo estaba perfectamente hecho para que los secretos que tenían en su casa salieran de allí. Kaito se levanto de la alfombra, seguido de Miku y los demás, sonrieron entre ellos y procedieron a explicar que habían hecho una pequeña sorpresa, no solo para sus hijos sino también para ellos, y que sería agradable recordar viejos tiempos. Entraron al jardín de la casa, sentándose cada uno con sus respectivos hijos, dándose cuenta del paso del tiempo, recordando las estupideces que habían hecho, los problemas, los malentendidos, los buenos momentos.

-¡Estamos viejos! – grito Miku, sonrojado a todos, pero haciendo reír a los mas pequeños –. ¡Anda Yuu, abre el libro!

Ante la insistencia de Miku, la chica no espero mas, tomo la portada roja del libro y le abrió le par en par con emoción, revelando la primer fotografía del.

-¡Dios, mamá que es esa falda! – casi murió de vergüenza Haku al verle.

En la primera fotografía estaba Miku, tomando la cámara con una de sus manos y levantando dos dedos hacia esta, detrás de ella estaba Kaito quien se notaba estaba molestando a Len, ya que este estaba con el ceño fruncido, Gakupo y Luka parecían mas normales, ya que estos miraban la cámara con una sonrisa, aun así Rin tenía su semblante algo confundido, pues igual Miku había tomado la foto por sorpresa

-¡Nunca me lo dijo, pero sabía que a tu padre le gustaba! – fue la excusa que le salió en ese momento.

-Kenji, mira, mamá y papá desde hace mucho parecen pareja

-¡El cabello de mi papá era más largo que el mío! – se vio decidido, se lo dejaría crecer más.

-¿Mamá tenía los ojos azules? – dijeron los castaños, volteándola a mirar al mismo tiempo.

-Me fueron cambiando de color – miro a los dos –. Ya saben, como los de Hiroshi

-Ay Dios – eso siempre era lo primero que decían de él –. ¿Donde están mis padres?

-Bueno, yo estaba en una clase diferente – dijo Gumi –. Y tu padre aun no llegaba

-¡Eso cambia en la foto que sigue! – alentó Miku a seguir.

-Miku – le susurro Rin, para que nadie más le escuchara –. ¿Cómo hiciste para cambiarme el color del cabello en esa fotografía?

-Kaito me enseño a utilizar Photoshop, pero no sabía que cambiarias el color de tus ojos – sonrió para la chica –. Además, mencionaste en la universidad una vez que sería lindo ser castaña

Sin más, ella misma cambio de página, mostrando la siguiente fotografía, en la cual ya aparecía Daisuke, pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rin y ella un poco sonrojada, Miku y Luka a su lado, sonriendo y tirándole miradas picaras a Rin, mientras que Kaito y Gakupo estaban al otro lado, con un Len enojado.

-Aquí llego Daisuke – se burlo Gumi, para impresión de su hijo.

-¿Papá, estabas celoso? – pregunto Andrew.

-Lo estaba, además Rin ese día le tiro café encima al Audi

-Oh niños, y esto se pone mejor – Miku paso sin más la hoja.

En ella, se veía a Daisuke tomado de la mano con Rin, y al lado estaba Miku, con una hoja de papel donde claramente se leía "Primer cita". Tanto Hiroshi como Andrew y Sebastian se miraron entre sí, confundidos, para después mirar a sus padres entre el asombro y el desmayo.

-¡Ustedes fueron novios! – se espantaron los tres chicos.

-Solo duramos como tres meses – respondió Daisuke, al ver como Rin se sonrojaba.

-¡Aun hay con que sorprenderse!

Los demás miraron a Miku, puesto que ella parecía la mas emocionada de todas, su esfuerzo con el álbum de juntar sus memorias le tenia así. Al ver a los demás se calmo, y dejo que Yuu pasara a la siguiente hoja. La chica niña obedeció y pronto se vieron rodeados de una página color rosa, con varios dibujos en ella, cuatro fotografías individuales, pero todas en la misma página, la que estaba dedicada al recuerdo de su baile de graduación, todo parecía normal, era esa típica fotografía que los estudiantes tenían con su pareja, Miku y Kaito la encabezaban, donde el chico parecía mas forzado que los demás, la que seguía era Gakupo y Luka, que si bien, al final habían ido juntos por ese tiempo aun ellos no eran nada, los que siguieron fueron Rin y Daisuke, que de todos parecían la pareja más normal, pues sonreían y de verdad se veían felices, y por ultimo Len y Gumi, el chico con su típica pose de arrogante y Gumi entre sus bazos, impresionada. Len recordó, que esa fotografía estaría en su colegio el resto de su vida, por lo cual decidió salir bien por lo menos en esa.

-¡Fueron al baile juntos! – se volvió a escuchar la voz de los chicos, aun mas asustados descubriendo el pasado de sus padres.

-Esto parece una telenovela – sonreía Megumi, para sus adentros.

-Y si todo sale como pienso... – Haku paso la hoja.

Casi de inmediato soltó un grito, al ver en la siguiente fotografía a Rin en ropa interior peleando con Miku sobre la ropa que utilizaría, junto a ella Gumi estaba regañándoles con varias cajas de maquillaje en ellas y al final Luka con un cepillo en sus manos tratando de calmarla.

-¡Oh, el ritual! – suspiro Rin, recordándolo.

-Cosas de chicas – dijo Andrew.

-Que va – se lo negó su padre –. A mi también me lo hicieron

-Pero gracias a su padre – frunció el ceño Miku –. No hay fotografías de Len

Haku negó varias veces con su cabeza, tratando de olvidar la escena traumática que había visto, paso la hoja sonriendo casi al instante, en ella estaban Rin y Len mirando todo Tokio desde la torre con el mismo nombre, Len miraba de reojo a la chica, mientras que ella le sonreía

-¡Tienen fotos de todo! – soltó Len, apenado.

-Ese día nos volvimos novios – dijo Rin, mirando a sus hijos.

La siguiente fotografía marcaba la mitad del álbum, era la fotografía que se habían tomado todos en grupo, el día de su graduación, el día en que se habían vuelto un grupo definitivo, que marcaba como tomarían muchas de sus decisiones en grupo, donde los problemas ya serian diferentes y mas difíciles de los que alguna vez vivieron. Había de todo un poco, algunas imágenes de ellos estudiando, algunas otras en varias fiestas, una foto de Miku sufriendo en un parcial, también había una donde las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones en la universidad, también una foto del desorden del cuarto de los chicos, como también una foto donde Daisuke estaba en el aeropuerto subiendo a un avión y al lado Gumi llorando.

-Esperen un momento – Hiroshi paro la emoción –. ¿Se separaron, cuando, por qué?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos la pareja más inestable – explico Gumi.

-Pero eso te lo contaremos otro día – le dijo Daisuke, pasando la siguiente hoja.

Su semblante se desencajo enseguida, solo para que los demás se rieran de él, como también sus padres. En ese momento todos comprendieron, sus padres no habían sido el típico grupo de adolescentes, habían vivido aventuras, fueron un grupo unido que atravesó por muchas cosas, y de algo estaban seguros los hijos de todos, ellos querían una historia como la de sus padres, algo que cuando lo compartieran alguna vez, o tuvieran sus hijos, estuvieran orgullosos de contar, como estaban ellos en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

**Y se podría decir que este es el final de todo. Espero que les haya gustado, tuve varias ideas para esto, pero sobre todo espero no se desilusionaran con los cambios que hice con Rin y Len, pero siendo sinceras, es difícil que la situación de ellos dos se pasara como si nada, otra idea que tuve era que, no siempre el primer novio que se tiene o tu amor adolescente va a ser con el que te cases, pero me pareció más complicado que todos se separaran y estuvieran con las personas, por lo que simplemente quedo así.**

**Otras cosas que van con esta historia: como verán, dice "Extra 1" por lo que, no será el único, habrá otro que prometí hace mucho tiempo, y que seguro terminare y subiré.**

**También, como pudieron notar se mencionan más cosas aparte de lo sucedido en el colegio, como la universidad, por ejemplo, y el hecho de que los gemelos se fueron de Japón, yo estaba pensando: (Esto será netamente decisión de los lectores) Si leíste "Trato de satisfacción" o solo sientes curiosidad de saber que paso aquí, ¿Te gustaría una continuación de mi historia principal, pero esta vez guiado a lo que seguía? ¡Solo deja un Review diciendo sí o no!**

**Y lo último, editare "Trato de satisfacción" no cambiara la historia, solo cuestión de organización y ortografía, y tal vez, cambie el capitulo 16 puesto que nunca me gusto como lo hice.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron! **

**Martes 29 de Julio 2014**


End file.
